


Listening

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [17]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dave Katz needs a hug, Established Relationship, I'm sorry but I wrote this throughout the week, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vietnam Times, and decided, depressive blanket cocoon, established child abuse, klaus hargreeves angst, no research, so i apologize, some weird time when they're not fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Klaus, for once, was quiet. Dave noticed first, and told Chaz, and Chaz told Daniel. Daniel ended up telling Tommy, who told the rest of the 173rd soldiers.Klaus wasn’t touching anyone, and he wasn’t joining into any card games for cigarettes or for weed or anything. He did what he was told and that was it. During any free time, he was found on the floor under his bunk, curled up like a child.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Quarantine Daily Prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 279





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I wrote Dave/Klaus, but I still love them and YES I'm going to subject them to angst. Also yes I didn't do ANY research for this, so I apologize for any things that aren't accurate. But anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Klaus, for once, was quiet. Dave noticed first, and told Chaz, and Chaz told Daniel. Daniel ended up telling Tommy, who told the rest of the 173rd soldiers. 

Klaus wasn’t touching anyone, and he wasn’t joining into any card games for cigarettes or for weed or  _ anything _ . He did what he was told and that was it. During any free time, he was found on the floor under his bunk, curled up like a child. 

Dave was worried, and morale was low throughout the troops cause Klaus wasn’t joking or  _ talking _ . They’ve all heard the stories, the ones that Klaus claimed are from his childhood (none of them  _ ever _ heard about super powered kids though), and now they can’t deny that those stories are true. 

If his dad Didn’t force the seven of them to fight each other, why was he such a good shot? Why did he flinch at any touch? If his dad wasn’t a complete psychopath, why did Klaus respond to Four? Why was he tatted up like that? 

Dave was probably never going to get answers out of Klaus, but for right now, he was the designated ‘Coax Hargreeves out for Meals’ guy, so he was going to do his job. As much as it hurt him. 

Dave walked into the tent, seeing the stripped cot, and the blankets peeking out from under it. The muttering started, before Dave was able to speak. The muttering replaced the talking, and the shivering and the shaking accompanied it. No one was happy about it. 

“Hey, Klaus. Dinner is ready. The boys wanna see you out there, we haven’t seen you eat or do anything, really.” Dave said, quietly. He walked the short steps to where Klaus’s cot was, and knelt to look under it. Only the skinny man’s curls popped out from the blankets. 

“If it’s slop, I don’t wan’ it.” Klaus said, slightly muffled, still with sleep in his voice. Dave sighed, and leaned down, getting his head underneath the cot, and tugging the blanket lower to expose Klaus’s head. Klaus sneered at Dave, groaning as Dave used both hands to tug Klaus out.

“You gotta eat, Doll. No one has seen you eating, and if you wanna survive this whole mess-” 

“Maybe I don’t want to!” Klaus sat up, nearly missing the edge of his cot, his face red with tears. “Maybe I don’t want to! I know that I’ll just come back, and that stupid girl is gonna lecture me like always, but this place is ten, a hundred times better then the Academy, even with the bombs and bullets! I’d rather die here, with you and the others, then back home with my stupid, TERRIBLE SIBLINGS!” 

Dave had never heard anything like that come out of the man, and he was slightly taken back. He’d heard that Klaus didn’t like his siblings, and that there were some issues between Klaus and his father, but he’d never, ever expect that someone who Didn’t sign up to be here would want to  _ die _ here. 

“Okay. Do you want me to bring you food? Or do you just want me to sit here?” Dave said, not quite sure how to react to the outburst, but he knew that if he gave him options, then Klaus would respond. 

Klaus nodded, breathing deeply, looking past Dave. Dave looked over his shoulder, not seeing anything. Dave shuffled his legs, sitting next to Klaus, who’s eyes glazed over and started mumbling. 

“I’ll go and bring you food, tomorrow we’ve got trench duty.” Dave said, gently standing, and looking in the corner where Klaus was staring. 

When Dave walked into the mess, he was bombarded by soldiers asking about Klaus.

“Hey, is he alright?” 

“Is he gonna eat with us?” 

“Katz, ya gotta tell us.” 

  
Dave pushed through the six troops that knew Klaus well, and saw the side eyes the other troops gave him, as he got a plate and stacked whatever was left for Klaus. 

“So, he’s still under there, huh?” Tommy asked, after he walked up to Dave. Dave turned his head to look at the boy, who was one of the first people (besides Dave) who actually befriended Klaus. 

“Yeah, but he talked today. It wasn’t anything I would’ve liked to hear, but he was talking.” Dave stated, lobbing something looking green onto the plate. 

“Hey, that’s good. I just wish he’d say something to us, y’know?” Tommy agreed, following Dave to the tent, though he stopped when Dave held the flap open for him. 

“What? C’mon.” Dave said, gesturing with his head into the tent. Tommy looked in, and backed up, shaking his head. 

“I can’t, not when he’s acting like that. I’ll go and tell the others he’s eating.” The boy said, offering a small smile before walking away. “By the way, we got early trenches!” He called over his shoulder, jogging off to the mess. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Dave muttered, taking the short steps to Klaus. Who was still sitting in his bundle of blankets and staring into the corner. Dave shuffled into a criss-cross, and set the tray in between them. 

“I know you said not to bring you slop, but it’s really all we got, darling.” Dave added the nickname after a breath, getting those green eyes to look at him. “Please eat, Klaus. You need your strength.”

Klaus glared into the corner, scooping up some of the  _ food _ and almost flicked it towards the corner, before forcing himself to eat. “Ugh, why do they even expect us to eat this shit?” 

Dave was ecstatic at the small joke that Klaus said, but unnerved that after the first bite, Klaus pushed the plate away towards Dave.

“Doll, ya gotta eat. You know that.” Dave sighed, pushing it back towards the skinny man. Klaus attempted a glare at Dave, though surrendered when Dave glared back and took another bite. 

“One of these days, I’m going to shoot Stans myself.” Klaus said, between bites. Dave’s eyebrows shot up, because Stanely had been  _ dead _ for three weeks, Klaus had to have known that. 

“Klaus, Stanley died, from gas.” Dave said gently, pushing the empty dish away from them. Klaus’s eyes went dark, and he pulled one of the thin blankets over his shoulders. 

“Of course he is. Why hadn’t I known.” Klaus said, flatly, glaring into the corner, and rolling back into his cocoon. Dave looked over his shoulder, only to see nothing. He sighed, pressing a kiss to Klaus’s cheek and standing up.

“Sleep well.” 


End file.
